goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Himi
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Himi |japname = ヒミ Himi |image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning) |caption = |element = Venus |age = 12 |hometown = Yamata |relatives = Susa (father) Kushinada (mother) Uzume (deceased aunt) Takeru (older brother) |hair = Black |eyes = Light Red |weapons = Light Blade Staff|bodyarmor = Clothing Robe |handarmor = Gloves Bracelet |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Circlet |style = Mage }}Himi (ヒミ Himi) is a playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Himi is the daughter of Susa and Kushinada, who first appeared in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and is sister to Takeru. As described on her official site profile, Himi is a priestess of Yamata, having inherited mysterious powers from the bloodline of her mother, also a priestess. As a result of these powers, she is able to hear divine messages. Himi is also a Venus Adept, becoming both the first female Venus Adept and the first mage-style Venus Adept to be playable. Story Himi was born to Susa and Kushinada in the years following Golden Sun event, becoming the younger sister to Takeru, Susa and Kushinada's first child. By this point, Susa and Kushinada, along with the rest of the people of Izumo, had relocated to Yamata, where Susa and Kushinada became king and queen, making Himi a princess. Himi inherited the powers of a Venus Adept from her parents. Additionally, she somehow gained the ability to receive premonitions. Prior to the Grave Eclipse, Himi began having visions of Isaac being in danger, which led to Takeru leaving Yamata in hopes of aiding him. While Yamata would not be affected directly by the eclipse, Himi would mysteriously fall unconscious. Despite Kushinada leading prayer vigils constantly, Himi is unable to be roused. Some point after this, Matthew's traveling party of Adepts enter Yamata during their search for an end to the eclipse. The group speaks with Susa, whom Kraden knew from his previous travels, and learn of Himi's condition. When Kushinada faints out of exhaustion, the group quickly rushes to her side. When Matthew happens to approach Himi, the Third Eye, an ancient relic in his possession, reacts. Acting on its own, the Third Eye enters her, miraculously reviving her and leaving a third eye marking on her forehead, much to the shock of Susa and Kushinada. When Susa angrily demands an explanation, Himi, via a premonition, is able to explain the Grave Eclipse's nature, as well as the means to stop it. According to Himi, the Grave Eclipse is caused by Eclipse Tower in Belinsk absorbing the light from Sol; when the Eclipse Tower gathers enough light, the light will be released in a cataclysmic burst. However, the eclipse can be stopped immediately by using the Apollo Lens, which harnesses light as a weapon. However, the area surrounding the Apollo Lens can only be approached if one wears the Umbra Gear, which is scattered across the world. Luckily, there is a map, known as the Umbra Map, that records the locations of the gear. Himi then notes that the locations, which are hidden, can be revealed by her Search Psynergy, bestowed by the Third Eye. The Umbra Map is noted to the part of the records of Morgal, but according to Sveta, a beastman from Morgal, the country of Sana took the map as a spoil of war. Following her premonition, Himi proclaims her intention to join the party on their journey. Susa allows her to go, knowing that it is her destiny, and asks that she pay her respects at Uzume's grave. When Himi and Matthew go to the grave, located under the palace, Uzume's spirit speaks to them through the Dancing Idol. Uzume prophesies that Himi will lead her companions to great works, and tells her that her Search Psynergy gives her the ability to see the unseen. Uzume then gives Himi and Matthew a hint regarding a large rock located in the tomb. The group leaves Yamata in search of the Umbra Map and the Umbra Gear. The Umbra Map would eventually be revealed to be in the possession of Ryu Kou, a member of the royal family of the country of Sana. The party is able to recover the map, and begins the search for the Umbra Gear. During the search for the Umbra Gear, Himi's Search allows access to the dungeons where each piece is located. At some point, the group returns to Tonfon, Sana's capital city, and speaks with Emperor Unan. Emperor Unan gives the group a Red Orb, revealing that it is one of three orbs necessary to gain access to the Apollo Lens. Matthew's party has the second orb, the Blue Orb, but does not know where to find the third. Himi then gives another prophecy, suggesting that the group return to Uzume's gravesite. Upon returning to Yamata, the giant rock in the temple is shown to hide an entrance to ruins that hold the Yellow Orb, which could only be accessed by having the other two orbs. With all the Umbra Gear and Orbs in hand, the group travels to the Apollo Lens. There, Himi assists the party in the final defeat of the Tuaparang commanders, Blados and Chalis, and witnesses the activation of the Apollo Lens as well as the end of the Grave Eclipse. After the eclipse ends, Himi and the group return to Belinsk, where the Eclipse had begun. There, Himi waits at the town gates to see Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell off, as the three return to their home. Eoleo promises to drop her off in Yamata before heading home himself. As a playable character Himi is quite an interesting new character. In her base class, Miko, she possesses a Psynergy capable of increasing one Adept's Attack equal to two Impact spells. She is also capable of using light blades, which, unlike Rief, does not restrict her choices of weaponry. However, in her base class, she has very off-balanced stats, specializing in agility, luck, and PP, but lagging behind in attack, defense, and HP. Move her into the Dragoon class series, and all of her stats will inflate, with the exception of her agility, which can lag behind; however, such can be fixed with items that boost agility, like the Zol Ring. She is the only playable Venus Adept in the series to possess the Thorn Psynergy series and the entire Growth Psynergy series in her default class, but this also means that she is unable to use the powers characteristic of Isaac and Felix such as Gaia Psynergy series and Spire Psynergy series. She also possesses a series unique to her, the Roaring Dragon Psynergy series, which are all three-target Venus powers. The final power in the series, Reigning Dragon, is supremely powerful to the point of being feasible to use in boss battles, and is tied with Thunderhead for the most expensive Psynergy in the Golden Sun series, at 39 PP. She has the unique utility psynergy Search. It is very similar to the previous games' Reveal, despite its different visual effects. Players can use Search to open certain doors, reveal hidden platforms, items, and even bridges in the world map. A distinct purple light circling an area on the world map or an area in dungeons or towns is an obvious sign for the players to use this pysnergy. Himi joins the party at Level 35 and is initially equipped with a Psynergy Rod, Silver Vest, Silver Bracelet, and Platinum Circlet; she also comes with a Weasel's Claw and Crystal Powder in her inventory. Himi has four Venus Djinn and one Mars and Jupiter Djinn Set onto her (Buckle, Clover, Geode, Magnet, Pepper, and Swift). The Brute class series is replaced with her own personal Curse Mage class series (Curse Mage->Channeler->Puppet Mage->Curse Master->Soul Siphon->Diabolist). Statistical Comparison In her base class, she is a person of extremes; she has low HP and defense, and has the lowest attack rating out of the entire cast, but has higher PP and agility, along with a psynergy pool that is notably different than some other classes. Compared to Karis and Rief, she is faster and has more PP, but is weaker in terms of strength and durability. In addition, her stats are almost the opposite to other Venus adepts, like Felix and Matthew; the others usually have well-balanced stats, but Himi has higher PP, agility and luck, at the expense of durability and power. Etymology Yamataikoku was an ancient country in Wa Japan, ruled by a Shaman-Queen known as Himiko. The location of the Yamatai Kingdom, known as the "Yamatai Controversy," is considered by scholars the greatest debate over the ancient history of Japan. Trivia *Himi is the first playable female Venus Adept, and like Jenna and Mia, she is the first female playable "mage"-style Adept of her element. Category:Adepts Category:Characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists